Expandable broadhead arrow tips are not new to the art. Many of these tips, however include a complex mechanical mounting for the rotatable blades of the tip. Applicant provides an expandable broadhead arrow tip that meets the standards of many states which require such tips to be of specified radial dimensions in both their folded and expanded conditions while providing an effective cutting or penetration opening for the swift dispatch of an animal.
Unlike other expandable broadheads that fold back into cutting position, applicant's design provides that the blades lie rearwardly and are cammed into cutting position. Such a design is stronger and more stable than previous broadheads and also eliminates arrow deflection on angled hits upon the target which is deflection is characteristic of complete foldback tips.
Applicant provides, at least in one form, a carrying body which includes a penetrating tip, and area of reduced diameter axially therebehind, a sliding body on such on such area of decreased diameter and a stationary stopping and camming member. The stopping and camming member includes a frontal camming surface which contacts the blades of the tip to move them outwardly into full cutting diameter. The blades, when in folded position rest upon an upper surface of such stop and are held in such position by a restraining member.
All of the elements of the Applicant's tip provide simply replaceable portions such that in the field replacement and repair may be easily accomplished. The Applicant's concept also provides for alignment of the cutting surfaces of the penetrating tip and the blades thereof.
Applicant's design also allows for ease of blade replacement by simply replacing the blade carrying body. The blade retaining element provided by applicant is reusable and by simply removing this element, the tip may be shot in an open position and meet the legal cutting diameters as set by various states.
With Applicant's device, the blade carrying member may be slid rearwardly and the tip fired as a fixed broadhead in jurisdictions where expandable broadheads are prohibited.
Applicant submits that, even in a well developed area of expertise, that his expandable broadhead arrow tip provides a unique and patentably distinct design from such art as will be better understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and disclosure.